coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8598 (16th March 2015)
Plot Katy pours her heart out to Chesney about how she has always let people down and has nothing to look forward to in Weatherfield. Michael can tell Gail is hiding something so to put him off the scent she says she thought she was underpaid and was checking the payroll. Sinead is in low spirits after her physio failure. Sean and Billy struggle to sort out their differences as Sean refuses to be kept in a box. Sharif pretends to have done his back in to get Kal and Zeedan to help out with the chickens. Beth sees Chesney and Katy talking together and warns Chesney to get his act together if he loves Sinead. Michael swallows Gail's lie but tackles Leanne about Gail being underpaid. Gail feels terrible when Nick admits he's responsible for the payroll and fears he's becoming forgetful. Chesney stuns the Armstrongs by saying he thinks Katy should go to Portugal as she can't pass up the opportunity and Joseph would have a better life. Katy immediately makes plans to leave and lets Chesney have Joseph for the night. Sean decides to keep his relationship with Billy a secret if it's the only way of keeping him. Chesney updates Sinead on today's developments. She doesn't approve of Katy taking Joseph away from him. Gail is furious with Andy and Steph for the steps she's taken to cover their tracks but reveals she managed to change his NI number. Sharif gets Kal and Zeedan to read poetry to the hens, telling them that's how he gets them to lay. They feel silly and realise Sharif knows about their scheme with the eggs. Sharif says he's getting rid of the hens. Steph agrees to take on the payroll. Emily suggests the church runs a butler auction to raise funds for some medical equipment needed by a sick girl. Owen pleads with Katy to stay but the rest of the family are behind her. Chesney is emotional as he spends his last night with Joseph. Cast Regular cast *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Joseph Brown - Lucca-Owen Warwick *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price Guest cast *Sam Hayden - Peter Mitchell Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *Nick's Bistro *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Sinead's room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: As Katy pours her heart out, Chesney realises he's the only thing standing in the way of her new life in Portugal; Gail lies to Nick about why she was checking the payroll in The Bistro; and Billy and Sean try to resolve their differences. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,431,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2015 episodes